


Великая сила искусства, или Танцы на стекле

by Fannni



Category: Good Omens (TV) RPF, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, mutual supportiveness, Грязные разговоры, Ревность, Юмор, взаимопомощь, драма, дружба, идиоты в любви, комедия, постканон, стриптиз, танцы на пилоне, юст
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21804430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fannni/pseuds/Fannni
Summary: Кроули, конечно, знал, что Азирафаэлю нравятся танцы, причем не самые благопристойные, взять хотя бы тот же гавот (не то чтобы гавот считался таким уж неприличным, но вот место и компания, в которых ангел предпочел этот танец изучать, говорили сами за себя, да что там - они сами за себя просто вопияли!). Но стриптиз и прочие непристойности у шеста однозначно не могут понравиться ни одному ангелу, в этом Кроули был уверен. Хм... Ведь не могут же, правда?..
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> написано по заявке  
> Заявка: Кроули для какого-то дела (или для удовольствия) танцует стриптиз. Азирафаэль случайно становится зрителем.
> 
> обложка от Натальи Зыковой  
> 

— Ах, как же он прекрасен! Кроули, ну ты только глянь! Потрясающая гибкость, правда? Просто восхитительно! Никогда бы не подумал, что люди так могут!

— Люди могут многое.

В сторону монитора Кроули даже не покосился: разглядывать гуттаперчевого дрища, вихлявшегося на экране престарелого азирафаэлевского компьютера, совершенно не хотелось. И даже не потому, что из одежды на дрище в данный момент оставались лишь алые стринги и алая же полумаска, и выделывал он разные малопристойные штуки, нарушающие законы не только приличия, но и гравитации. И даже не потому, что Азирафаэль крутил этот ролик уже девятнадцатый раз (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ* и это только за сегодняшнее утро!).

Конечно, если говорить начистоту, танцору в алых стрингах следовало отдать должное — он был настоящим мастером своего дела. Изначально изображал какого-то то ли супергероя, то ли такого же супер-злодея, целиком затянутого в черно-красный латекс, но избавился от своего костюма так ловко и артистично, что Азирафаэль только восторженно ахнул (второй раз, первый он ахнул — при том самом первом просмотре, — когда танцор возник на черном фоне, словно соткавшись из языков пламени). Кроули поморщился. Он знал, что будет дальше. И (что было хуже) знал, как на это отреагирует ангел. Теперь знал.

Танцор между тем чуть присел, разводя колени и оперевшись спиной на пилон, и плавными завораживающими движениями провел руками по внутренним поверхностям бедер — снизу вверх, от коленей до самого паха. Медленно, ласкающе, чуть покачиваясь и делая тазом ритмичные возвратно-поступательные движения вперед-назад. Провокационные и однозначные.

Ангел вздохнул, теребя зубами нижнюю губу и тоже чуть покачиваясь, словно отзеркаливая. Кроули не надо было смотреть на экран — он отлично читал, что там происходит, по отражению на лице и позе Азирафаэля.

Вот сейчас танцор окончательно уперся ладонями в пол, выгнувшись в мостике и устремляя к небу внушительный гульфик, этакой вишенкой на торте — еще один вздох. (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ* очевидно, Азирафаэлю тоже приходило на ум именно это кулинарное сравнение, потому что этот вздох был самым сладострастным из всех предыдущих). Вот сейчас танцор оттолкнулся ногами от пола и медленно, словно в рапиде, перетек в стойку на руках. Как будто под водой или в невесомости. Вот обхватил обнаженной ногой блестящий шест (загорелая кожа на фоне серебристого металла казалась почти бронзовой), обвил и словно прилип к нему, плавно вытягивая и остальное тело вверх — мягко, изящно и словно бы совсем не напрягаясь.

Азирафаэль снова вздохнул и слегка поерзал на диване. Он явно был возбужден и в ангельской простоте даже и не подумал это скрывать, а потому пахло от него так сладко и одуряюще, что перехватывало дыхание.

Кроули втиснул руки поглубже в карманы узких брюк и сжал кулаки, вгоняя ногти в ладони. Помогло. Но не так чтобы сильно.

— Кроули, ну посмотри же! Он как будто летает! А извивается как?! Словно эфирная сущность, у которой нет ни единой косточки! Посмотри!

Почему бы и не уступить ангелу, если тот так просит? И почему бы не сделать это в своей обычной манере? Даже если тебе этого совсем и не хочется — это же не повод палиться так откровенно.

— Хм… — Кроули шевельнулся, сделал вид, что присматривается (дышать он при этом старался через нос: так запах тоже ощущался, но слабее, язык у змей даже в человеческой форме все же намного чувствительнее). — А по мне так костей у твоего любимчика даже слишком много: отовсюду торчат! Я даже сквозь музыку слышу, как он стучит ими по этой блестящей палке, когда вокруг нее крутится.

— Пилон, дорогой! — возмущенно охнул Азирафаэль. — И вовсе он не стучит! А это называется пилон. И я не верю, что ты до сих пор так и не смог запомнить!

— Ха!

Отрицать было глупо. Кроули и не стал. Только ухмыльнулся самодовольно и откинулся на спинку дивана, делая вид, что дремлет. Темные очки надежно скрывали как то, что глаза у него вовсе не закрыты, так и направление взгляда, и можно сколько угодно смотреть на сияющее восторгом лицо ангела, притворяясь, что тебе вовсе не интересно, смотреть на трогательные кудряшки, на розовое ухо, на приоткрытые в улыбке губы. Смотреть и… и что? Продолжать ждать? Все еще надеяться?

Именно так. Все еще.

Забавная ситуация. Нет, Кроули далеко не в первый раз приходилось самому страдать от последствий своих же собственных изобретений. Можно даже сказать, что он в них регулярно вляпывался и уже даже почти привык. Но, пожалуй, впервые страдание это было настолько нелепым и унизительным.

И дело было даже не в том, что это именно Кроули еще на заре человечества придумал и внедрил в массы танцы с раздеванием под музыку. (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ* За эту модернизацию простых подергиваний под ритмичный (или не очень) шум, склонившую на путь порока немалое количество до того вполне благопристойных душ, Кроули удостоился личной благодарности от Асмодея, курирующего все, что так или иначе связано с похотью). И даже не в том, что Азирафаэль, уставившись на экран, полностью переставал обращать внимание на окружающий мир — в том числе и на Кроули тоже, что не могло не раздражать. И даже не в том, что ангел смотрел на стриптизера с восторгом и обожанием, от которых у Кроули неприятно сосало под ложечкой и хотелось срочно наорать на какой-нибудь фикус. (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ* Только вот для этого пришлось бы добираться до собственной квартиры, потому что в магазине Азирафаэля фикусов не было (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ**, а если бы даже и были — ангел вряд ли позволил бы разным демонам на них орать).

Все это было не так уж и важно на самом деле. Вернее, важно, конечно. Но терпимо. Однако существовало некое обстоятельство, делающее ситуацию действительно неприятной, и даже очень не. И даже не одно обстоятельство, а целых два.

Первым из них являлось то, что танцором в алых стрингах был сам Кроули. А вторым — что ангел, вот уже в двадцать первый раз запустивший ролик с начала, до сих пор этого так и не понял.

— Все-таки он великолепен! — сказал Азирафаэль с томным вздохом через семь минут, когда ролик кончился. Снова. Но запускать его в двадцать третий раз не стал, обернулся к Кроули. Лицо его зарумянилось, глаза сияли. — Просто чудесен, правда же? Даже не верится, что простой человек способен на такое!

Кроули ответил кривоватой загадочной улыбкой и неопределенным звуком. Пусть понимает, как хочет. Разумеется, ему очень хотелось оспорить утверждение ангела (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ * — вообще-то, если быть до конца откровенным, то Кроули куда больше хотелось оспорить самого ангела. Например, у Верхней Конторы: это не ваш ангел, я его у вас оспариваю, отдайте...) и вовсе даже не потому, что тот ангел, а порядочному демону с ангелом как-то не полагается соглашаться, просто… Просто очень хотелось именно в данном конкретном случае, но не ругать же для этого самого себя? (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ * к тому же, если уж быть до конца честным хотя бы перед самим собой — Кроули самым постыдным образом опасался открывать рот, пока ангел не успокоится хотя бы немного и перестанет пахнуть настолько провокационно).

Шутка давно уже перестала даже казаться смешной, и логичнее всего было бы ее просто прекратить. Но порозовевший от удовольствия Азирафаэль выглядел таким чертовски соблазнительным! И смотрел с таким восторгом. И этот запах… И восхищение… хотя, конечно, лучше бы он понял, кем именно восхищается! Или не лучше?

— А там есть еще? — ангел смотрел с доверчивой надеждой. — Ты поищешь?

И Кроули сдался. Опять.

— Так и быть, ангел. Если тебе так хочется. Поищу. На днях.

В конце концов ему не так уж и сложно покрутиться у шеста еще несколько минут, если ангелу это так нравится…

***

Это задумывалось как шутка. Глупая такая, злая и изначально не слишком веселая, если говорить начистоту, продиктованная скорее отчаяньем, чем действительно желанием посмеяться. Но все же именно шутка, не более чем. Кроули был уверен, что Азирафаэль его узнает сразу же, с первого взгляда, в тот самый первый раз даже маски не нацепил, он ведь вовсе не собирался прятаться! Чего ради для просто шутки? И лишь по чистой случайности его лицо ни разу толком так и не попало в кадр.

Кроули был уверен, что ангел будет шокирован, в большей или меньшей степени, но обязательно будет — ну он же все-таки ангел! Может быть, впадет в праведный гнев и изгонит с глаз долой «гнусное исчадие ада», а то и вовсе не захочет более его видеть (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ* — До тех пор, пока не остынет и не соскучится, конечно, а это значит — как минимум дня на два. А то и целых три). Может быть, просто с-мутится или воз-мутится — но обязательно всколыхнет какую-нибудь муть и что-то изменится. Обязательно. И, может быть, ангел на взрыве эмоций скажет что-нибудь такое… лишнее. Не-дружественное. Чего никогда не позволил бы себе сказать в спокойном состоянии, но что могло бы дать Кроули… ну хоть что-то дать. Возможность. Повод. Иллюзию. Надежду… Что-нибудь! (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ* и если уж признаваться честно, то где-то в почти неосознаваемой глубине тлела именно она, та самая, еще не данная, глупая и совершенно беспочвенная, но живучая, как тараканы).

Чего Кроули не ожидал, так это того, что Азирафаэлю что-то подобное может понравиться. И что при этом его самого не узнают в упор.

Ангел восхитился.

И пока Кроули в полной оторопи моргал (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ* от растерянности и недоверия к собственному зрению он тогда моргнул двенадцать раз подряд — больше, чем за всю предыдущую неделю), ангел успел прокрутить короткий двухминутный ролик три раза, бурно выражая восторги столь прекрасным зрелищем, а потом буквально вцепиться в Кроули с вопросами-требованиями: где тот это нашел и нету ли там еще?

У него уже тогда, при самом первом просмотре, изменился запах. Вернее, не то чтобы изменился — это был обычный аромат Азирафаэля, знакомый Кроули давно и до последнего оттенка. Просто сейчас он стал сильным и резким настолько, что Кроули старался дышать пореже, опасаясь поплыть. Но и совсем не дышать тоже не мог — не потому что нуждался в кислороде, все же демонская натура дает немало преимуществ и человеческой оболочке, и спокойно задерживать дыхание на пару-другую вечностей — далеко не самое из них удивительное. Просто этот запах хотелось трогать. Втягивать в себя, катать по небу и в горле, как глоток изысканного вина, ощущая и оценивая мельчайшие оттенки вкуса. Хотелось дышать им ревниво и жадно, до головокружения, до обморока, до полной потери себя, не оставляя никому другому ни единой молекулы.

И, конечно же, очень хотелось попробовать снова.

Кроули немного подумал и решил, что шутку можно слегка растянуть. Никому ведь не будет от этого вреда, верно?

Перед съемкой второго и третьего ролика он уже вполне сознательно нацепил алую полумаску. И точно так же сознательно убрал под алую шапочку почти такие же алые волосы.

***

— Зря он волосы прячет, — вздохнул Азирафаэль. — Они у него очень красивые. Почти как у тебя, ты заметил?

Кроули буркнул что-то в том смысле, что не обратил внимания. И малодушно пообещал «поискать еще» — не сегодня, ангел, на днях… Завтра? Ну… хорошо. Завтра.

В четвертом ролике (который он принес Азирафаэлю на следующий день, как и обещал) шапочки на голове танцора не было. Зато ничем не прикрытые волосы были стянуты в длинный огненно-рыжий хвост, которым этот гаденыш выполнял трюки воистину немыслимые. Хвост словно бы жил собственной жизнью и танцевал сам по себе, рассыпался веером, взмывал, извивался, расплескивался по пилону и тут же захлестывал шест, словно живой и даже где-то разумный. Создавалось впечатление, что на особо сложных фигурах танцор держится в воздухе только благодаря ему, хотя, конечно же, это было и совершенно немыслимо для обычного человека.

Азирафаэль был в полном восторге и признал, что танцор великолепен. Он не только выполнял акробатические трюки потрясающей сложности, ни на секунду не переставая быть привлекательным и сексуальным, нет! Он словно парил вокруг шеста, совершенно не обращая внимания на силы земного притяжения и прочие законы физики. Настоящий фокусник в лучшем смысле этого слова! Правда, мой дорогой?

А Кроули не просто спустился на самое дно нижнего круга Ада — он это дно пробил, осознав, что ревнует (жутко, мучительно, до дрожи) чертова ангела к себе самому. И ничего не может с этим поделать.

***

— Он такой пластичный, ну прям как змея! И красивый такой… просто дьявольски! Может быть, он все же один из ваших, а, Кроули? Какой-то твой родственник по змеиной части? Или какой-нибудь старый друг-демон? — Ангел засмеялся, показывая, что он это вовсе не всерьез, просто такая вот шутка, и осторожно толкнул Кроули в бок мягким кулаком (ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ* недавно Азирафаэль торжественно сообщил, что осознал всю важность дружеских тактильных контактов и намерен всячески соблюдать эту часть человеческих ритуалов. Ну, раз уж они с Кроули определенно друзья и живут теперь вместе).

Кроули лишь кисло улыбнулся в ответ. С некоторых пор он терпеть не мог слово «друзья». До дрожи.

(ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ *Временами Кроули начинал подозревать, что френдзону тоже когда-то придумал именно он, просто не помнит об этом. И, возможно, тогда это тоже показалось ему очень удачной шуткой — все зависело от количества алкоголя в крови и глубины депрессии, в которой он тогда наверняка пребывал, ибо ни в каком другом состоянии такой изуверской, долгоиграющей и поистине адской пытки даже он не сумел бы измыслить).

***

Посмотри на меня, ангел. Ну посмотри же! Это же я. Мое тело. Неужели ты не видишь? Ну и что, что оно за черным стеклом монитора, как ты можешь его не узнать? Это змеи ориентируются по большей части на запахи, но ты-то ангел! Да, ауры тоже не передаются вебкамерами, но у тебя же есть глаза! И много!

Мы знакомы с тобою шесть тысяч лет, ты же видел меня в разных костюмах и даже вовсе без — в райском саду, например, одеждой не очень-то заморачивались, пока все яблоки висели на ветках. Ладно, с тех пор прошло слишком много времени, ты мог и забыть, но римские термы, ангел! Там мы тоже были отнюдь не в парадных мундирах эпохи регентства. И мы болтали там сутками напролет, иногда в воде, иногда на бортике бассейна, ты же не мог это забыть, ангел... Ну вспомни же! Каких-то две тысячи лет всего лишь, почти вчера…

Впрочем, зачем ходить так далеко — ты же видел мое тело совсем недавно. После не случившегося Конца Света. Вернее, после точно так же не случившейся казни. После… ванны, в которой тебе так и не дали резиновой уточки.

После той ванны ты натянул брюки с рубашкой (той самой, с возмутительно клетчатым воротничком) на голое тело, ангел! На голое, мать его, мое тело. А для этого ты это тело должен был раздеть. Сам. Ибо вряд ли тебе там кто помогал. И даже если ты сдирал мокрое белье и натягивал шмотки с зажмуренными глазами — что само по себе выглядело бы странновато, правда? — но даже и в таком случае ты не мог бы его совсем проигнорировать и не почувствовать, хотя бы на ощупь... Хотя бы изнутри.

(ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ* вообще-то снять мокрое белье было совершенно естественным поступком со стороны Азирафаэля в сложившейся ситуации, и когда у Кроули прошел первый шок и бешенство от того, что чертов ангел вынудил его сидеть на лавочке в публичном месте без трусов, и появилась возможность отнестись к ситуации с иронией, он и сам это понял. Ангел не мог высушить белье чудом — в аду сразу же заметили бы, что у чуда не та окраска. А полотенцем насухо мокрую тряпку тоже не вытереть, даже если то полотенце начудесила Михаил. Так что у Азирафаэля было по сути два варианта: надевать верхнюю одежду на мокрое белье — или обойтись без белья вообще. И он выбрал. В общем-то, еще не худший — ибо иногда оказаться у всех на виду в мокрых трусах порою куда неприятнее, чем вовсе без оных)

Так почему же ты, черт возьми, не видишь? Я ведь почти что и не скрываюсь… да что там почти! Я совсем не скрываюсь. Вот этот щелчок пальцами — напоказ, прямо в камеру… неужели не узнаешь? А вот это движение плечами и головой — ты ведь и сам его копировал, помнишь? Когда мы еще только учились быть друг другом, когда мы еще только...

— Дорогой мой, не надо сопеть так осуждающе. Если тебе не нравится, я же не настаиваю! На кухне есть вино и фрукты, и я скоро к тебе присоединюсь, досмотрю вот только еще разочек…

От одной мысли о том, чтобы уйти (пусть даже на кухню), оставив Азирафаэля наедине с этим, в алых стрингах, Кроули начинало тошнить. И почему-то от того, что «этим в стрингах» был сам Кроули, да и был-то он на экране, легче не становилось. Ни на гран.

— Мне… нравится. Просто настроение паршивое. Забей, ангел, я тут посижу.

— Уверен?

— Абсолютно, ангел!

И это, пожалуй, единственное, в чем Кроули сегодня уверен.

***

Кроули так упорно гнал от себя мысль о том, что когда-нибудь Азирафаэль может захотеть не только узнать про своего кумира побольше, но и лично с ним познакомиться, так активно совал за щеку эту колючку, что однажды она просто вырвалась на свободу, соскользнув с языка. Как всегда, совершенно не к месту, не вовремя и некстати. Просто вот так, не в тему и поперек совершенно левого разговора.

— Хочешь с ним познакомиться?

— Да нет… — ангел сразу понял, о ком Кроули спрашивает, и абсолютно не удивился, словно они только что не спорили о новой авангардной выставке и ее создателе (которого — Кроули был в этом уверен — давно заждались в Аду). Покосился на выключенный компьютер. Вздохнул. — Боюсь разочароваться, знаешь ли. Он же простой человек…

И торопливо добавил, увидев сузившиеся глаза Кроули и неправильно истолковав его реакцию:

— Мой дорогой, не надо на меня так смотреть! Я люблю людей, ты же знаешь. Просто… — он смущенно пожал плечами, посмотрел почти насмешливо и в то же время словно бы виновато. — Просто не в том смысле, мой дорогой. Не в этом смысле. И его я тоже люблю, как человека. Просто человека, умеющего создавать такую вот красоту… Но лишь когда он на экране. Понимаешь, он тогда уже словно бы и не человек. Просто картинка. Движущаяся прекрасная картинка. Просто искусство. И… И я могу представлять его кем угодно, понимаешь? Ну, что на самом деле в жизни он совсем другой. Может быть, даже... Даже не совсем человек.

Ангел почему-то запнулся и отвел глаза, алея скулами. Взгляд его скользнул по полу, по стене, уткнулся в экран. Залип.

Кроули сглотнул.

Это… это почти нестерпимо. Если ты хотел знак, то что может быть более ясным знаком? Вот он, другого не будет.

Только вот в горле застрял колючий комок и при попытке что-то сказать наружу вырывается лишь беспомощный и невнятный звук. Настолько жалкий, что приходится делать вид, будто всего лишь прочищал горло.

Ангел не обратил внимания, продолжая думать о чем-то своем, уставившись в черный экран. Его глаза сияют как-то странно, и улыбка скорее грустная, чем возбужденная, и экран по-прежнему остается черным. Может быть, из-за этого экрана, может быть из-за улыбки, но Кроули наконец решается.

— Ангел…

— Что?

Азирафаэль вскидывает голову сразу же, словно ждал оклика, словно все это время только и ждал. Его светлые глаза сияют пронзительно невыносимой голубизной и бьют навылет, словно лазеры. От них невозможно ни спрятаться, ни утаить сокровенное, ни выжить потом, если вдруг…

— Ни… ничего, ангел. Просто хотел спросить — долго ты там еще? Мы же вроде бы на выставку собирались.

— А. Конечно, дорогой мой, мы можем идти, я ведь уже давно все посмотрел. И смогу посмотреть еще — потом, когда вернусь.

— Да. Конечно, ангел, кто же тебе помешает, смотри сколько влезет.

Лазеры гаснут. Ослепительная улыбка.

— Прекрасно, мой дорогой.

Конечно, прекрасно. Как же может быть иначе?

Объяснил бы вот только кто-нибудь, почему у ангела такой расстроенный голос…

***

Все прекрасно.

На самом деле прекрасно, и требовать большего самонадеянно и глупо. Он дает тебе столько, сколько может, и не его вина, что тебе хочется больше. И проблема опять же не его. А твоя и только твоя.

Он и так делает все, что может, любой твой каприз, любое желание. А что упорно не желает понимать намеков… Ну так «Ты слишком быстр для меня» работает в обе стороны. Он не готов. Не может. И было бы просто подлостью его торопить или вынуждать, как ты уже пытался. Не надо.

Френдзона — это не так уж и плохо, если подумать и учесть, что альтернативой может быть «потерять навсегда». Нет уж. Друзья так друзья, все как ты хочешь, мой дорогой. Все только так, как ты хочешь.

Или не хочешь…

Ничего. Может быть. Со временем. Подвижки есть, они радуют, просто не так быстро, а ты попытался ускорить… Не надо.

Наверное, ему действительно так проще, когда через экран. Когда не напрямую. Наверное, для него это максимум, что он пока еще может.

Наверное, ему так проще. Или же реальный живой Азирафаэль ему в этом плане не очень-то интересен... Только так, в качестве зрителя и не больше, и ему пока что ничего не надо от ангела, кроме такого вот обожания. Да и то опосредованного. Через экран. Может быть… Ладно. Пока только так. Слишком быстро, да.

Что ж.

Азирафаэль ждал не одну тысячу лет, подождет и еще.


	2. Ревность

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
> иллюстрация от Анны Матвеевой

Жизнь демонов многогранна и насыщена многочисленными неприятностями самого разного рода, вида и происхождения. Мироздание словно сговорилось со Всевышним на пару обеспечивать падших разнообразными неприятностями на любой самый взыскательный вкус, чтобы не смог придраться ни один любитель поговорить о фломастерах. К этому давно привыкли все, даже ангелы.

А потому Кроули питал вполне обоснованную надежду, что один конкретный ангел отнесется с пониманием, если ему все как следует объяснить: одного вполне конкретного демона совершенно неожиданно с утра пораньше очень даже может выдернуть из сладких объятий (жаль, конечно, что объятий всего лишь Морфея) бывший шеф (по присущей многим бывшим привычке совершенно упустив из внимания свой нынешний статус), причем выдернуть в самом прямом смысле этого слова, не дав ни одеться, ни крикнуть тому, кто наверняка не спит внизу (и о ком этот конкретный демон, конечно же, вовсе и совершенно ничуть не забыл!): «Ангел, я скоро вернусь!»*. _Мне очень жаль, ангел, но ты же должен понимать..._

Ангел должен понять. Он же все-таки ангел. И ему вовсе не обязательно знать подробности...  
 _  
...Ты снова в аду, Кроули, ну надо же, какая восхитительно неприятная встреча. И, смею уверить тебя, на этот раз ты тут надолго._

_Нет, пока еще никаких горностаев, и циркулярный душ со святой водой тоже вроде как не предполагается, но… Отчеты, Кроули, отчеты за последние двести лет! Они ведь сами себя не напишут, правда? Ты можешь избавиться от Ада, но от Адской Бюрократии тебе не избавиться никогда..._

Несколько дней в Аду за составлением отчетов — это все-таки несколько дней в Аду. Да еще и за составлением отчетов! Кроули знал, что еще долго будет вспоминать эти дни с содроганием.**

Но вот чего он не мог даже и предположить, так это того, что основные неприятности поджидают его вовсе не на нижних кругах Ада, а наверху. В Сохо. В уютном книжном магазинчике, единственном месте на всех трех мирах, которое он давно уже ощущал своим домом и куда возвращался всегда с удовольствием — хотя и никогда никому ни за что не признался бы в этом. Даже себе. Даже мысленно. 

Хотя и вовсе не потому, что ангел — это ангел, а всем давно известно, что для ангела чужие мысли — словно открытая книга. Всем, может быть, и известно, а вот этому одному конкретному ангелу — не так чтобы очень. Он предпочитает открывать другие книги, этот чертов ангел, обычные, из бумаги, и чтобы безо всяких аллюзий или аллегорий, разве что в тексте. И он никогда ни о чем не догадывается — все шесть тысяч лет. Улыбается, смотрит в упор и так ласково, что можно обмануться (если, конечно, знаешь его не так хорошо, как знает Кроули) — и не догадывается. Ни о чем. Никогда.

Даже о том, кто вот уже третий месяц танцует для него стриптиз на тех роликах, что исправно таскает ему Кроули, делая невинные большие глаза и вид, будто раскопал их где-то в глубине всемирной сети и тоже ни о чем не догадывается.

Нет, конечно же, Кроули не имеет ни малейшего понятия, кто это крутится там у шеста перед камерой. И действительно, кто бы это мог быть? Ловкий такой, красивый и гиперсексуальный в своих красных стрингах и полумаске — и угадайте с трех раз, который из этих единственных предметов его одежды шире? Он ведь такой совершенно не узнаваемый — гибкий, словно совсем без костей, можно сказать — змеистый, с гривой ярко-алых волос, узким подбородком, провокационной улыбкой и манерой щелкать пальцами чуть ли не в самую камеру, акцентируя жест. И с такой — конечно же, ни разу никому не знакомой! — танцующей походкой и привычкой недоуменно поводить бедрами.

«Он похож на тебя, Кроули! Нет, ну что ты опять смеешься, правда ведь, посмотри!»

Ох, ангел, ангел…

______________________________________  
 _ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ  
* — Подобные неприятности совершенно неизбежны с такими бывшими начальниками, коими не посчастливилось обладать Кроули. Великая и ужасная Князь Вельзевул, например, искренне не понимает, зачем назначать встречи с пусть даже и бывшими подчиненными вне Ада, если потом все равно придется туда спускаться._

_** — Этих кошмарных дней было бы куда больше, если бы Князь Вельзевул не питала весьма порочное пристрастие к человеческим мультфильмам определенного рода, а вконец отчаявшийся Кроули не ляпнул бы, что знает, где их достать, и не пообещал бы ей принести пару последних серий, еще не выпущенных в широкий прокат)._

***

Вообще-то Кроули полагал, что за свою долгую и весьма интересную жизнь успел повидать некоторое дерьмо. И стоит отметить, что у него имелись к тому веские основания: шесть тысяч лет — немалый срок, да и прожиты они были не на необитаемом острове, а среди поначалу ангелов, весьма деятельных и креативно понимающих Замысел Божий, а потом и людей, деятельных и креативных ничуть не менее). 

Так что да, повидал он немало. Более того, он даже сумел в какой-то мере привыкнуть к увиденному — ну, насколько вообще к такому можно привыкнуть.

Кроули гордился тем, что умеет держать лицо при любых ударах судьбы, растягивая сияющую улыбку к ушам одной силой воли, словно тугую резинку на тренажере. Даже в тех случаях, когда дело касалось ангела (его ангела!)*1. Так что да, Кроули многое повидал, умел достойно держать удар и был готов ко всему.

Но видит Гос… Сат… — кто-нибудь точно видит! — к такому его жизнь не готовила!

— Ты в порядке, мой дорогой?

— Ес-с-с… — вырвалось слишком грубо, и он заторопился: — Ес-стес-с-ственно, ангел! Я в порядке. Прос-с-сто ус-с-стал.

Шипение все-таки прорывалось, но только шипение. Вот и хорошо. Удалось даже улыбнуться. Если хочешь выжить в Аду — быстро научишься улыбаться, когда тебе больно.

Слишком больно и неожиданно, слишком подло, словно удар под дых, причем от того единственного, от которого ничего подобного не ожидаешь. «Мы же друзья!», он сам так сказал. Мы же друзья. (И не смей вздыхать по этому поводу, друзья — это хорошо, это просто отлично, огромный шаг вперед по сравнению с «братаемся», особенно тем тоном, каким он тогда это слово выплюнул, словно одно из самых грязных ругательств). «Мы же друзья» — это намного лучше, чем «мы просто ангел и демон, мы по разные стороны, конечно же, проходи, я рад тебя видеть, но никогда не забывай, что мы просто ангел и демон и никак иначе». Мы же друзья — это просто отлично. А за друзей принято радоваться, когда им хорошо. 

Им. Одному конкретному ангелу и… еще кому-то. А ты вошел и унюхал, как им было тут хорошо. Совсем недавно.

И порадоваться за них — нет, не за них, хотя бы за ангела, за своего лучшего и единственного друга чертова ангела! — у тебя не получается никак, хоть тресни.

«У тебя были гости, ангел?» — Кроули сумел удержаться и не спросить, даже вот так, в самой невиннейшей из всех возможных формулировок. Сомневался, что у него получится выдать легкомысленную и абсолютно незаинтересованную усмешку с должной долей убедительности. Про искренность так лучше и вообще молчать. Гости, как же! Если бы гости — может быть, было бы не так обидно, но сколько Кроули ни принюхивался, в задней комнате пахло лишь Азирафаэлем. Возбужденным, горячим, похотливым, удовлетворенным — но одним лишь Азирафаэлем и никем более.

— Я скучал… 

А вот ангелу искренности не занимать, и глаза у него сияют так, что впору растаять. Теплые, такие открытые, такие восторженные. Он действительно рад и не считает нужным это скрывать. И ему совсем не стыдно.

«Меня не было всего трое суток, ангел. Всего трое чертовых суток! А ты уже успел тут на меня… без меня! Причем так, что вся задняя комната твоего магазинчика насквозь провоняла чертовой ангельской похотью и чертовым ангельским сексом!» Раньше Кроули думал, что смотреть, как Азирафаэль мечтательно вздыхает и розовеет, разглядывая сексуально изгибающегося на экране Кроули и не узнавая его — это больно. Он и понятия не имел, насколько больнее знать, что ангел точно так же (Ха! Если бы точно так же!) мечтательно вздыхает, разглядывая происходящее на экране и тогда, когда Кроули рядом нет. 

— Сильно скучал.

Против ангельской искренности и теплоты не действуют никакие демонические чудеса. И демонские обиды тоже не действуют, во всяком случае долго (рекорд самого Кроули составлял две минуты). И улыбка тоже такая теплая и (уже!) близкая, Кроули в ней тонет, безнадежно, беспомощно, снова и снова, каждый раз. И теплые руки. И… Ох… Эта новая манера теперь еще и обниматься при встрече («тактильные контакты очень важны для наших человеческих тел, Кроули, давай делать все по правилам, и не надо ругаться»). 

Обниматься — это больно, но Кроули убил бы любого, кто попытался бы избавить его от этой боли: стоять в кольце теплых ангельских рук, прижимаясь всем телом, слушая быстрый стук чужого сердца так близко и стискивая зубы, чтобы собственное не выскочило из горла. И пальцы, уткнувшиеся костяшками под лопатки, и горячее сопение в ухо, словно ангел забыл, что инфернальным созданиям дышать вовсе не обязательно.

Кроули сглотнул.

— Я… тоже с-скучал. Но… меня не было всего-то три дня, ангел.

Вышло почти жалобно.

Всего-то три дня! А ты не смог дождаться…

— Да? — Лица не видно, но теплая и светлая улыбка слышится даже в голосе, пушистые кудряшки щекочут ухо и шею, запуская под ребрами фабрику по производству мурашек. — Всего лишь три дня? А мне показалось, что намного дольше.

Ангел не размыкает объятий (и будь Кроули трижды проклят, если сделает это первым!), даже, пожалуй, плотнее смыкает руки у Кроули под лопатками, трется ухом о плечо, дышит, повторяет в растяжку:

— Намного, намно-о-ого дольше… Я скуча-а-ал.

Голос у ангела мягкий и теплый, бархатный голос, в него хочется закутаться с головой, словно в невесомое покрывало, и заснуть лет этак на пятьдесят или даже сто. Если бы речь шла о ком-то другом, Кроули определил бы этот голос еще и как игривый или даже кокетливый, но с ангелом в подобную сторону глупо было бы даже и думать. Азирафаэль не такой. Не то чтобы он совсем не умел флиртовать или никогда этого не делал, просто его кокетство совсем другое, более невинное, милое и доброе, и никогда не заходит дальше просьбы убрать кандалы или сдуть с пальто пятно от пейнтбольной краски. И уж тем более оно никогда не бывает злым.

А сейчас ангел просто не понимает, что делают с Кроули его обнимашки, особенно в комнате, в которой пахнет так остро и сладко. Азирафаэль не жесток, о нет! Он просто не понимает.

Ангел первым разомкнул объятия и отступил на шаг. Кроули выдохнул, медленно и осторожно, стараясь, чтобы это не было похоже на вздох. Огорченный, разочарованный, облегченный — не важно. Не было ничего этого. Просто выдохнул. Точка.

Азирафаэль отступил еще на шаг, склонил голову к плечу, улыбка проступила явственнее, на левой щеке обозначилась ямочка. Он рассматривал Кроули так, словно действительно очень давно не видел и успел подзабыть.

Или же — сравнивал.

«Я не спрошу. Не спрошу. Не…»

— Опять любовался на с-своего крас-савчика?

Ангелу хватило совести слегка порозоветь и бросить быстрый взгляд в сторону письменного стола, на котором стоял компьютер. Монитор поблескивал черным зеркалом, огонечки были невинно погашены, какая работа, что вы, что вы?! Только вот змеи хорошо различают тепло, и если сдвинуть зрение в сторону истинного тела, то верхняя часть рабочего блока начинает сиять не хуже самого ангела. 

А еще к столу было придвинуто кресло. Большое, широкое, в котором так удобно развалиться, глядя на монитор, развести ноги пошире, отщелкнуть пуговку, потом вторую — ангел не признавал молний на брюках…

Кроули отдернул взгляд, словно кресло было облито святой водой.

Ангел, похоже, ничего не заметил, пожал плечами, его улыбка стала слегка виноватой.

— Я на самом деле скучал, — повторил он совсем другим тоном, уже без малейшего следа игривости, одновременно и обиженно, и виновато. — Ты исчез, ничего не сказав. Что я должен был подумать? Что я тебя опять чем-то обидел, и ты решил уйти насовсем, даже не попрощавшись? Или завалиться в спячку еще на век?

— Что меня вызвали Вниз! 

— Мог бы сказать. Или оставить записку.

— Ангел! Мое начальство не любит ждать ни единой лишней секунды! 

Врать правдой — это не очень сложно. Даже если врешь ангелу.

На самом деле у него было время — у него было сколько угодно времени, он же мог просто его остановить (и Азирафаэль вполне может вспомнить об этом, когда прекратит обижаться и чувствовать себя виноватым). Да и начальство не то чтобы торопило, «Загляни, когда сможешь, это важно» — не слишком похоже на срочный и безотлагательный вызов. Если быть до конца честным хотя бы с самим собой, Кроули специально ушел рано утром, не прощаясь, бесшумно — он надеялся вернуться до того, как ангел его отсутствие обнаружит. 

Конечно, Азирафаэль сам предложил ему полгода назад остаться на ночь (зачем тебе куда-то идти, время позднее, а в гостевой спальне есть кровать). А спустя пару месяцев между делом обмолвился, что, наверное, Кроули мог бы перетащить в мансарду часть своей оранжереи, ну раз уж они теперь все равно живут вместе. Тоже сам, никто за язык не тянул. Да, все это так. Но… он же ангел! Кто его знает, что именно он имел в виду. И на какой срок он это в виду имел.

Вот потому-то Кроули старался не проводить ни одной ночи вне книжного, поливая свои растения удаленным демоническим чудом**2 — вдруг ангел просто забыл, что у Кроули имеется собственное жилье? Вдруг, если уйти, пусть и ненадолго — ангел вспомнит и больше не предложит остаться? 

Лучше не рисковать.

— Да, потом я так и подумал. — Азирафаэль снова улыбался и выглядел почти удовлетворенным, словно Кроули открыл ему важную тайну или сделал подарок. — И, знаешь, дорогой, после этого я стал переживать даже больше. Твое начальство, оно… ну, ты и сам понимаешь… 

Улыбка ангела стала неуверенной, во взгляде проступила тревога. Кроули поспешил успокаивающе фыркнуть:

— Да уж! Лучше не вспоминать. Знал бы ты, как там воняет!

Нервно повел головой, выдохнул резко, через нос. Он старался дышать только носом, и теперь между ним и Азирафаэлем был журнальный столик, своеобразный рубикон. Китайская стена? Или берлинская? Что там считалось в человеческой мифологии самой долгой и действенной защитой?

Однако после объятий все это помогало мало.

— У меня сохранилась бутылка «Мерло» очень приличного года, берег для особого случая… — Показалось, или голос у ангела дрогнул? — Может, отпразднуем твое возвращение?

«Ты издеваешься, ангел? В этой комнате? Где все пропахло возбужденным тобой? Где я и так держусь из последних сил и у меня вот-вот сорвет заслонки?»

Нет. Он не издевается. Просто не понимает.

— Как-нибудь потом, ангел, ладно? Сейчас я хочу только спать.

Ох. Если бы.

— Может быть, завтра?

— Завтра. Да.

До лестницы на второй этаж восемь шагов. Иногда это очень много, особенно когда змеиная сущность рвется наружу и путаешься в собственных ногах. Змеям проще, у них колени не могут сделаться ватными. У них вообще нет коленей.

Кроули уже взялся рукой за спасительные перила, когда в спину ударило негромкое и почти извиняющееся:

— Он очень похож на тебя. А я… скучал.

Кроули замер, не оборачиваясь. Потом неловко кивнул, по-прежнему не оборачиваясь, и рванул вверх по лестнице, словно под ним горели ступеньки.

В маленькой спальне, которую он за полгода так и не привык (не осмелился привыкнуть) считать своей, он рухнул на кровать и уставился в потолок немигающими желтыми глазами. Спать ему не хотелось. Да и какой уж тут сон!

Чертов ангел дрочил на кого-то, кого считал очень похожим на него, Кроули. И не нашел ничего лучше, как поставить Кроули в известность об этом. О том, что, по сути, дрочил на его образ. Что находит его привлекательным и возбуждающим. Он ведь это имел в виду, чертов ангел, именно это, правда?! Конечно же, это. Да? Или все-таки нет? Или…

Кроули беззвучно застонал, перевернулся на бок, ударил кулаком подушку. Если и есть что-то глупее ревности как таковой, это ревность к самому себе же. Чертов ангел, ну почему он вечно все усложняет?!

Как хорошо иногда иметь злобных начальников, пусть даже и бывших: чертов ангел подождет, сначала Кроули разберется с Вельзевул. Хорошо, что связанный с нею квест намного проще, и еще лучше, что есть непробиваемая отмазка: Вельзевул, как и любое начальство, терпеть не может ждать. И значит, подождать придется ангелу. Тут уж ничего не попишешь.

Чертов ангел.  
_____________________  
 _ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ  
*1 - Вернее было бы сказать не даже, а тем более в таких случаях, потому что последние несколько сотен лет практически любое связанное с лицезрением некоторого дерьма дело почти всегда почему-то касалось именно этого ангела)  
2** — К слову сказать, растения Кроули ничуть не были огорчены подобными обстоятельствами и даже полагали их специфическим вознаграждением за перенесенные ранее мытарства, своеобразным прижизненным раем.   
_


	3. Французы знают толк не только в блинчиках

Будь на то его воля, Кроули никогда не выбрал бы для важной встречи этот омерзительно уютненький и до отвращения жизнерадостный ресторанчик на юге Чизлхёрста. Особенно, если встреча предполагалась с Князем Ада, как сейчас. Он предпочел бы одну из многочисленных итальянских забегаловок, с их густой насыщенной атмосферой, пронизанной ароматами пряностей, горящего жира, раскаленного металла, пороха, криминала, скрытых грехов и почти откровенной порочности. Эти многочисленные рассадники зла в последние десятилетия повылезали буквально из каждой щели, с отысканием подходящей пиццерии точно бы не возникло проблем, а в ее горячем, душном, оглушительном полумраке можно было бы даже почувствовать себя почти как дома любому выходцу из Ада. 

Но Вельзевул поставила основным условием найти неприметное заведение, в котором гарантированно не будет шанса наткнуться на кого-нибудь из Нижней Конторы, а ведь даже самому последнему одноразовому чертенку отлично известно, что всю сеть лондонских пиццерий курирует именно Ад.*1

В свою очередь, восточные ресторанчики и большая часть пабов в качестве места для данной встречи никак не устраивали Кроули — их слишком часто посещал Азирафаэль, да и вообще, на вкус любого порядочного демона, они слишком провоняли благодатью.**

Вельзевул настаивала на тайной встрече, и Кроули ее понимал: вряд ли репутации Князя пошло бы на пользу, если бы ее подчиненные (а тем более — не ее подчиненные) узнали о ее тайных пристрастиях. Первоначально она предложила встретиться в Ритце, но тут Кроули встал на дыбы. В итоге сошлись на Рамблерс-ресте, с ловкостью опытного эквилибриста балансирующем между тремя и четырьмя звездочками. Кроули в нем понравилось только две вещи — то, что располагался этот ресторанчик достаточно далеко от Сохо (а столкнуться с ангелом Кроули хотел не более, чем Вельзевул с кем-то из демонов) и приятно двусмысленное название.***3

— Француз-з-зы з-з-знают толк в такого рода вещах.

Вельзевул щелкнула замочком черной лаковой сумочки, в которой надежно спрятался компрометирующий ее диск.

Кроули пожал плечами, с отвращением разглядывая занавески в веселенький цветочек. Сам он предпочитал ленты студии Pixar, но скорее откусил бы себе язык, чем признался бы в этом даже своему ангелу, не то что бывшей начальнице.

— Надеюз-з-зь, ты достаточно умный и понимаешь, что если кто-то уз-з-знает…

Вельзевул никогда не умела благодарить — вернее, делала это достаточно своеобразно. И, наверное, вот такая полуугроза могла считаться с ее стороны если не благодарностью, то по крайней мере комплиментом. Кроули привык.

Принесенный им диск пролежал на рыжей столешнице не долее секунды, прежде чем исчезнуть, словно по мановению волшебной палочки. Впрочем, он мог бы пролежать там и добрые полчаса, не привлекая ничьего внимания — обычный DVD-диск в обычной черной коробке с красной полоской по верхнему краю, без какой-либо дополнительной маркировки. Кроули когда-то начудесил себе нескончаемую пачку таких (и одной из основных причин была стильность упаковки) и с тех пор не видел причины что-либо менять.

— О, насчет этого можете быть спокойны, Князь, у меня не так уж много приятелей Снизу! — Кроули оскалился в улыбке (которая, как он надеялся, выглядела достаточно непринужденной). И обнаружил, что обращается в пустоту: как истинный Князь Ада Вельзевул предпочла исчезнуть не попрощавшись, она всегда так делала, не озаботившись даже отвести глаза посетителям, сидящим за соседним столиком. Этим, как всегда, пришлось озаботиться Кроули. В конце концов, какое удовольствие быть Князем Ада, если не можешь свалить неприятные тебе обязанности на неприятных тебе подчиненных?

Вряд ли Вельзевул знала, что англичане называли такое «уйти по-французски», впрочем, даже если она и знала, вряд ли ее это заботило.****4

Все эти мысли и много других, связных и не так чтобы очень (например, про вечность и птичку на краю вселенной) успели промелькнуть в голове у Кроули в этот и последующий миг, потому что теперь пусть и некрупная в человеческом воплощении, но совершенно непрозрачная во всех остальных планах фигура демонического начальства более не перекрывала ему обзор, открывая вид на весь небольшой и почти пустой зальчик: рыжие столики, белые кресла, мерзкие занавески с цветочками, семейство в углу у окна, увлеченно поедающее мороженое и что-то пенное с орешками в высоких бокалах, лестница на второй этаж — и широкая арка в соседний зал, такой же почти полупустой по утреннему времени. Пожалуй, даже еще более пустой. Можно сказать, ни единого чертова человека ни за единым чертовым столиком.

Только ангел.

Ангел с пронзительно голубыми глазами, разглядывающий Кроули словно бы в упор, несмотря на все разделяющее их расстояние.

________________________  
ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ  
 _* — Изначально это осуществлялось через итальянскую мафию, но потом Хастур решил, что напрямую будет как-то надежнее, тем более что нельзя же всерьез доверять тем, у кого имеется более сотни названий для обычных макарон)._

_2** — Стоит отметить, что очень многие из человеческих организаций или предприятий находятся под негласным контролем Ада или Рая, и человек внимательный практически всегда способен определить направленность вектора этого контроля. Всегда имеется какой-то знак, эмблема, примета или маркер. Посмотрите на плакаты, развешанные по стенам госучреждения, или загляните в меню. Плакаты бывают весьма откровенны, а в курируемых Адской канцелярией заведениях общественного питания вам никогда не подадут ангельский бисквит. Что угодно другое пожалуйста, но только не ангельский бисквит! Если не верите, то, когда в следующий раз посетите итальянскую пиццерию в Челси, Чилзхерсте или Сохо, закажите ангельский бисквит у белозубого смуглого официанта с повадками мафиози — и посмотрите, какое сделается у него лицо. Смею вас уверить, вам все сразу же станет предельно ясно._

_3*** — которое можно понимать как обозначение праздношатающегося бродяги или же ползучего растения типа того, которое, если верить человеческим легендам, послужило причиной гибели одного слишком наглого темного бога (считай, по всем повадкам почти что демона), а также провоцировало оказавшихся под ним людей на спонтанные поцелуи, и Кроули затруднился бы ответить, какой из последних двух фактов его более веселил._

_4**** — Хотя сами французы придерживались на этот счет диаметрально противоположного мнения и считали, что уходить так невежливо в привычках исключительно англичан, ну да, впрочем, чего можно ожидать от тех, кто считает деликатесом окорочка земноводных?*****_

_5***** — Нельзя исключать вероятность того, что в основе происхождения этой неприязни тоже присутствовала некая толика влияния Хастура_

__

***

Тот, кто причислил голубой к холодным оттенкам, наверное, был очень несчастлив в своей никчемной и никому не интересной жизни: он не видел глаз ангела. Одного конкретного чертова пресветлого ангела, в теплое сиянье глаз которого хотелось нырнуть с головой, словно в волшебный сон, и не просыпаться лет сто, а может, и больше. Голубой бывает теплым. И даже горячим — очень горячим! — и кому это знать, как не Кроули?*1

Красный и желтый — вечные аутсайдеры в этой нескончаемой гонке за высокими температурами, лидируют белый и голубой. Голубой умеет обжигать — о да. И еще как! Сколько раз от мимолетного, брошенного вскользь и тут же отдернутого взгляда Кроули сгорал дотла и не осыпался горсточкой пепла только благодаря небольшому (ну ладно, иногда — большому или даже очень большому) демоническому чуду.

Он и сейчас обжигал, этот взгляд. Только иначе.

Так обжигает ледяная межзвездная пустота, вечный холод Девятого Круга, самого нижнего круга Ада, промороженного до звона. От такого леденящего взгляда воздух осыпается серебристыми переохлажденными кристалликами, и прозрачные льдинки сами собою собираются в слова. Только это вовсе не «мой дорогой» или «вместе на Альфу Центавра» и даже не тривиальная «вечность», справиться с квестом по которой не мог разве что безграмотный неудачник-Кай. Слов немножко больше, только хорошего в них меньше, потому что эти слова выглядят слишком похоже на: «ты опять облажался, Кроули»…

Голубой, он очень разный бывает, и такой вот — тоже.

_________________________________  
ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ  
 _1* в конце концов, а вернее, в начале начал именно Кроули проектировал и создавал звезды и заложил в базовые законы физики эту константу, сделав голубую часть спектра самой горячей, ослепительно горячей, куда там до нее разным красным и желтым карликам или даже гигантам).**2_

_2** — И если бы Глас Божий спросил бы тогда юного красноволосого ангела, который пока еще вовсе не собирался падать или даже тихонько скатываться по наклонной, да и о дурной компании имел довольно смутные представления и интерес к ней проявлял исключительно в том смысле, что интересовался любыми звездами, а предводитель той компании вроде как тоже был Звездой, да к тому же не просто звездой, а Утренней, — так вот, если бы Метатрон или даже сама Господь поинтересовались бы у тогда еще не падшего ангела, чем вызвана его такая пылкая и горячая любовь к голубому цвету, что превознес он этот цвет на высшую вершину температурной шкалы, и не связано ли это каким-то образом с цветом глаз одного белокурого ангела… ну так, совершенно случайно… В таком чисто гипотетическом случае огненноволосый ангел гораздо раньше освоил бы искусство мучительно краснеть и издавать совершенно непроизносимые демонические звуки)._


	4. К вопросу об ангельских бисквитах и демонических яйцах

***

Заставить шестерых посетителей-людей забыть об исчезновении одной посетительницы-нелюдя не заняло времени больше, чем требуется для торопливого щелчка пальцами, а в следующий миг Кроули уже стоял у столика Азирафаэля — если уж вынужден чудесить отведение глаз ради начальства, то грех не воспользоваться результатами оного и самому. 

— Привет! — выдохнул он, в своей обычной развязно расхлябанной манере падая на стул рядом с тем, который занимал ангел, и старательно делая вид, что все как всегда и ничего необычного тут вовсе не происходило (ну и жалея о том, что отведение глаз работает лишь на людей, как же без этого). — Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть.

— Аналогично.

Голос ангела был сух, глаза устремлены в тарелку, словно смотреть на Кроули ему было неприятно. Хотя почему «словно»? Наверняка именно так и было.

Кроули подавил тоскливый вздох. Не надо было врать, что просто идет прогуляться, они же обещали не врать друг другу. Не хотел огорчать, справедливо (читай — малодушно!) рассудив, что вряд ли ангелу понравилось бы, узнай он о периодических встречах Кроули с бывшими коллегами. Конечно, он ничего ангелу не обещал, но… “Наша сторона” и все такое. Сам-то Азирафаэль со своими порвал довольно решительно и не общается, и как бы по умолчанию подразумевалось, что и Кроули поступает точно так же. И Кроули, в общем и целом, именно так и поступал, а если исключения и случались, то старался, чтобы ангел о них не знал. Люди правильно говорили — то, о чем ты не знаешь, не может сделать тебе больно.

И вот. Узнал.

Лучше бы было сказать. Заранее. Объяснить, пожаловаться на злобствующее руководство и вместе посмеяться потом. Может быть, и сейчас еще не слишком поздно. Кроули ведь не врал ангелу в самом главном: никаких поручений Снизу, никаких больше демонических дел. А это… так, мелочи, Азирафаэль же должен понять. Надо только ему все объяснить…

— Ангел… — начал Кроули. И замолчал. Не то чтобы он боялся гнева Вельзевул… Да и вряд ли она имела в виду Азирафаэля, ей бы и в голову не пришло, она скорее про прочих демонов говорила, а даже если бы и имела, то вряд ли узнает…

Вельзевул? Не узнает? Конечно. Ты можешь не заметить муху — и продолжать верить в то, что и муха тебя не заметила тоже. 

Впрочем, если быть честным хотя бы с самим собой, дело даже не в этом.

Азирафаэль отложил нож, аккуратно промокнул губы салфеткой, и только после этого уточнил у стенки напротив все тем же непривычно сухим и спокойным голосом:

— Ты хотел что-то сказать? 

— Да! Ангел… — Кроули прочистил горло. — Это у тебя... десерт?

На этот раз пауза была куда длиннее.

— Нет.

Азирафаэль снова взялся за нож и вилку. Конечно же, не десерт! Кроули и сам это отлично видел, ляпнул первое, что пришло на язык, и дело было даже не в здоровом опасении страшной вельзевульской мести. Ну, во всяком случае, не только в нем: слишком стыдно оказалось признаться, что бывшее начальство использует его еще и… ну, короче, использует. 

«Яйца демона», вот как называлась та закуска, что лежала сейчас на тарелке перед Азирафаэлем. Фаршированные острым паштетом яйца. Очень острым паштетом — таким же острым, как нож в правой руке Азирафаэля, которым он методично и быстро шинковал сейчас эти яйца на тончайшие ломтики, не толще розового лепестка каждый. Много, много, много ломтиков.

Кроули давно не видел своего ангела в такой ярости — очень тихой, очень спокойной, почти бесцветной ярости, от этого еще более страшной.

— Ангел… — Кроули запнулся, хрустнул сплетенными в замок пальцами и продолжил со всей возможной решимостью: — Это совсем не то, о чем ты мог подумать. Это не связано с причинением вреда, не какие-нибудь адские происки. Не… не козни. Ничего, направленного против людей. Или… твоих бывших коллег. Или Плана. Это… понимаешь, это личное.

Нож скрежетнул о тарелку. В воздухе отчетливо запахло палеными перьями.

— Почему-то я совсем не удивлен, — сказал Азирафаэль тихо. Очень тихо, Кроули расслышал с трудом. Голос у ангела был по-прежнему сух, взгляд упорно отказывался отрываться от тарелки с терзаемым демоническим яйцом. Похоже было на то, что уверения Кроули его ничуть не успокоили, скорее даже наоборот, напряжение лишь усилилось.

Кроули никогда не задумывался об истинном облике Азирафаэля, все эти колеса с глазами, крылья и анимоформы его не особо занимали. С самого начала начал Азирафаэль был для него живым олицетворением огненного меча — и никак иначе.

Азирафаэль. Единственный в своем роде ангел господень, что отдал свой огненный меч людям, как будто бы это так и надо, самое обыденное дело, взять и отдать, ни на секунду не задумавшись. Впрочем, для Азирафаэля ведь все именно так и было, потому что он сам по природе своей был тем самым огненным мечом гнева божьего, в самой глубинной своей сути, и все эти тысячи лет он именно им и оставался. 

Огненный меч в белом пушистом облаке. Облако большое и мягкое, уютное, теплое. Ангел такой же, как это облако, он не умеет обижаться и злиться, он добрый и мягкий, и этой мягкости и доброты в нем так много, что можно забыть о том, кто он такой на самом деле. Тем более что протуберанцы его внутренней сущности почти никогда не прорываются наружу, а даже если и прорвутся — их довольно легко погасить... вернее, даже не так: ангел сам их погасит, если его отвлечь, развеселить, переключить внимание. Ангел всегда так легко — и благодарно — отвлекается.

Кроули сглотнул, чувствуя, как звенит сгустившийся воздух. Надо было срочно что-то сказать. Переключить внимание, вовлечь в разговор, потом станет проще. По прошлому опыту Кроули помнил, что легче всего Азирафаэль отвлекается на еду — или хотя бы разговоры о ней.

— Не знал, что ты любишь демонические… хм…

Черт. Лучше бы было промолчать. Или заговорить о чем-нибудь другом. Или вообще отделаться бессвязными звуками.

— Демонские яйца. Люблю. И всегда любил.

— Нгк… эмг… а… — Да. Теперь они самые, непроизносимые демонические звуки. Ну же, соберись, у тебя же змеиный язык, он должен быть хорошо подвешен! — А… почему ты их никогда не заказывал, когда мы…

Азирафаэль пожал плечами. 

— Исключительно из соображений деликатности. Думал, что тебе это могло бы быть… хм… неприятно.

Смотрел он по-прежнему в стол, но, кажется, ярость его потихоньку стихала. Нож он, во всяком случае, отложил и теперь крутил в пальцах салфетку. Напряжение, ранее заставлявшее воздух над столиком вибрировать и искриться, снизилось до легкого еле слышного звона. 

Кроули рискнул перевести дыхание. Но сказать ничего не успел — Азирафаэль заговорил снова, медленно и задумчиво:

— Здесь их на удивление хорошо готовят, знаешь ли, даже не ожидал. Паприка в меру подкопченная, ни больше, ни меньше, именно так, как надо. Некоторые считают, что можно обойтись и обычной тертой паприкой или вообще без уксуса, но в результате получается совершенно не то. — Азирафаэль все еще прятал взгляд, но голос его потихоньку оживал. Похоже, ангел постепенно успокаивался и даже входил во вкус, оседлав любимую тему. — Паприка очень важна, и это должна быть правильно подкопченная паприка. Одна восьмая чайной ложки, не более, и по пол-ложки горчицы и винного уксуса. Для правильного вкуса горчицу берут обязательно дижонскую, а уксус белый. Ложка оливкового масла — на этот раз ложка должна быть столовой, — полторы столовых же ложки майонеза и крупная щепотка соли. Это для начинки. Или про соль я уже упоминал? Нет? Соль важна. Ну и яйца, конечно. Четыре штуки. С яйцами самое интересное — чтобы получилась симметричная аккуратная лодочка, желток должен быть как можно ближе к центру, а при вертикальном хранении он сдвигается к широкой части. Поэтому яйца необходимо достать из холодильника за сутки до варки и дать им отлежаться горизонтально. Я что-то забыл? А, ну да, конечно же, табаско! Хотя бы пара капель... но для истинно «дьявольских» яиц нужно много табаско... как можно больше табаско…

Голос его потихоньку замедлялся и гас, словно ангел не хотел замолкать, но никак не мог придумать новую тему для разговора. Продолжая паниковать и улыбаться, Кроули поймал подачу и пасанул наугад, надеясь, что все делает правильно:

— Мне всегда казалось, что тебе по нраву что-нибудь более изысканное или… хм... ангельское. Устрицы, например, или...

— «Ангельский кекс»? — живо откликнулся Азирафаэль, бросив на Кроули быстрый благодарный взгляд. И нет, Кроули это вовсе не почудилось, как и легкая тень улыбки, скользнувшая по светлым губам. — Вот уж воистину дьявольское искушение, этот «ангельский кекс»! — Нет, точно не почудилось. — А ты знаешь, что в Штатах под этим же названием подразумевают совершенно другой десерт? Тоже называют ангельским кексом, но совершенно не то. Никогда не пробовал? Мне довелось. Это почти несладкий и невесомый низкокалорийный воздушный бисквит без капли жира, его готовят на белках без добавления масла, только представь! И это они считают искушением? И, разумеется, никакого сладкого масляного крема! Все-таки британский вариант куда ближе к грехопадению, а американцы в этом деле истинные ублюдки и ничего не понимают в удовольствиях от настоящей еды.

Кроули вспомнил так любимые Голодом Макдональдсы… и предпочел согласиться. Впрочем, он бы согласился, даже если бы Азирафаэль сказал, что крем для настоящего ангельского торта сбивают непременно из жира некрещеных младенцев или начал бы нести другую какую подобную чушь — ангел успокоился, оживился, глаза его больше не были обжигающе холодными. Одного этого было уже достаточно, чтобы соглашаться с любыми его высказываниями, как бы глупо они ни звучали. А ведь он еще и улыбался. _Улыбался_. Снова.

— Кстати, об ублюдках... — Азирафаэль бросил на Кроули еще один быстрый взгляд, продолжая улыбаться. — Я хотел бы тебя попросить… Вернее, спросить… Если ты, конечно, не возражаешь.

— Все, что угодно, ангел.

— Для нее ты тоже танцуешь у шеста?

Голос его при этом оставался совершенно обыденным и скучным, таким впору просить передать салфетницу или уведомить собеседника о том, что на улице опять идет дождь, какая неожиданность, и это в Лондоне, ну кто бы мог подумать... Разве что улыбка стала чуть более напряженной.

— Что… — Кроули показалось, что он ослышался. Ведь не мог же Азирафаэль на самом деле...

— Что слышал. Я спросил: для нее ты тоже танцуешь голым? Только не надо врать, что вы просто случайно встретились и зашли выпить кофе, я видел диск. Тоже... пилон? Или она предпочитает более откровенные... ролики... с твоим участием в главной роли? Роль в ролике. Я скаламбурил, если ты не заметил. Правда, смешно?

— Ангел…

Кроули показалось, что он не смог выдавить вслух даже это короткое слово, таким спазмом перехватило горло. Но, похоже, все-таки смог: Азирафаэль презрительно сощурился, вздергивая подбородок. Короткая голубая молния ударила в столешницу, зашипела, брызгая искрами.

— Я шесть тысяч лет ангел, мой дорогой. И я задал вопрос. Очень простой вопрос.

— Ох, ангел… — Кроули понял, что улыбается, отчаянно, радостно, облегченно, и это было плохо, наверное, очень плохо и неуместно и могло только еще больше обидеть и разозлить и оттолкнуть Азирафаэля, но Кроули ничего не мог поделать со своим лицом. — Ох, ангел... знал бы ты, как же я тебя обожаю!

Какие у Азирафаэля глаза… Он опускает голову, смотрит исподлобья, пытается грозно хмуриться, но глаза... Огромные, пронзительно голубые, растерянные.

— Не… не надо врать. И… и смотреть… так… — Его голос падает почти до шепота, губы поджимаются в тонкую нитку, огромные голубые глаза становятся возмущенными и отчаянно несчастными. — Я видел диск. Черно-красный, не перепутаешь. Что на нем было?

— Мультики, ангел! Просто мультики. Ну, такие, специфические, она их любит, а внизу не достать, ну сам подумай, какие в Аду мультики! Попросила записать, я записал, у меня целая пачка таких дисков. Ох, ангел… Если бы ты знал, как…

— Как... глупо. — Азирафаэль верит сразу, он всегда верил Кроули сразу и до конца, хотя чаще всего хватало сил (или чертовой ангельской чопорности) сделать вид, что это не так, и даже произнести ритуальное «конечно же, я тебе не верю, ты же демон, как тебе вообще можно верить, заходи, мой дорогой, и чувствуй себя как дома, я давно тебя ждал и ужасно соскучился». Но не в этот раз. В этот раз сил у него не хватает ни на что, и ангельская чопорность не помогает. Он горбится, обхватывает себя руками за плечи, словно ему вдруг стало холодно, обмякает на стуле, пряча опущенное лицо. 

— Мультики… — Голос его звучит еле слышно, горький смешок скорее угадывается. — Мультики. А я проболтался. Так… глупо.

Тихо, почти неслышно. Кроули ни за что не расслышал бы, будь между ними стол. Только вот стола между ними больше нет, никакого чертова стола, хотя Кроули и не помнит, чтобы щелкал пальцами, но наверное все-таки щелкал, потому что нет никакого стола, а есть только ангел, поникший и совершенно несчастный ангел с мокрыми голубыми глазами — и сам Кроули, на коленях у ног этого ангела. И теперь можно все.

— Кроули! Перестань! Это же неприлично… люди же смотрят…

Щелчок пальцами.

— Больше не смотрят, ангел.

И можно улыбаться. И прижиматься щекой к теплым и мягким коленям. И обнимать за талию, крепко-крепко, чтобы точно никуда даже и не подумал смыться, а то знаем мы этих ангелов. И, запрокинув голову, смотреть в голубые глаза, такие теплые, такие смущенно-возмущенные, такие счастливые.

— Я люблю тебя, ангел.

Ответом — мгновенная вспышка розового и голубого. Розового больше, но голубое ярче. 

— Спасибо. — Чопорно поджатые губы, сдержанный тон, полный достоинства. И — предательская ямочка на левой щеке. И — сияющие глаза. И — румянец, заливающий обожаемое лицо от ушей до самого кончика вздернутого носа.

— Я _очень_ тебя люблю, ангел. 

— _Большое_ спасибо.

— Очень-очень.

— _Очень_ большое спасибо.

Азирафаэль словно обретает внутренний стержень — чертов чопорный ангельский стержень! — выпрямляет спину, опускает руки, расправляет плечи и гордо задирает подбородок. Но глаза у него сияют, а в уголках плотно стиснутых и предательски подрагивающих губ прячется такая же теплая усмешка. Да и руки, что характерно, опускаются как раз туда, куда надо (и Кроули наверняка бы замурлыкал от удовольствия, если бы змеи умели мурлыкать).

И пока ангельские руки ерошат волосы Кроули, а глаза такие теплые и сияющие, что в них так легко потеряться и утонуть — он может говорить все что угодно, этот чертов ангел!

________________________________________

ПРИМЕЧАНИЕ   
* — Ангельский торт в представлении британцев — это три коржа из кексового теста (розовый, желтый и натуральный), промазанные очень сладким масляным кремом. Тесто для таких коржей называют “мадейрой” или “четыре четверти”, ибо масло, яйца, сахар и мука присутствуют в нем в равных долях. Более правильным считается тесто с добавлением сметаны, тогда оно получается более пористым и легким (хотя и не достигает американской воздушности). Все три одинаковых коржа 10х20 выпекаются одновременно, для чего вам потребуется или три одинаковых формы или специальная британская форма-трансформер с переставляемыми перегородками. 

Ангельский торт — не месть, он не из тех блюд, которые требуется есть охлажденными, и куда вкуснее при комнатной температуре. К тому же это очень насыщенный десерт, а потому есть его следует небольшими порциями и обязательно запивая чаем, с которым он великолепно сочетается (что делает его еще более английским с точки зрения всех небританцев). Если бы нашелся кто-то, кто поинтересовался бы на этот счет мнением Кроули, тот заметил бы, что Ангельский торт идеально сочетается и с Азирафаэлем — впрочем, трудно было бы в Британии или даже во всем мире отыскать что-то, что плохо бы сочеталось с этим конкретным ангелом или хотя бы не напоминало о нем — во всяком случае, с точки зрения Кроули. А уж обоих ангельских кексов это касалось в полной мере: американский напоминал ангела своей воздушностью и эфирной мягкостью, британский — основательностью и твердым обещанием, что даже если ты из-за него и упадешь, то это будет очень сладкое падение.


	5. Опасности сравнительного анализа и не легитимных чудес (R)

— Кроули! — Азирафаэль остановился так резко, словно налетел на невидимую стену, внезапно возникшую посреди просторного холла. — Мы же договорились!

Кроули, так и не выпустивший его руки, крутанулся вокруг ангела, словно спутник на нестабильной орбите — по крутой нисходящей спирали с угрозой вхождения в атмосферу с последующим переходом в пике. Но каким-то чудом* сумел удержаться на ногах и даже не удариться грудью о грудь.

— Ты! — В узел стильного веревочного галстука Кроули, спущенного по писку послезавтрашней моды чуть ниже яремной ямки, обвиняюще уперся пухлый ангельский палец. — Ты _чудесил_! Только что! Не отрицай! Я все видел!

Отрицать и возмущаться, упирая на то, что Азирафаэль ошибается и ничего подобного Кроули вовсе не делал и даже не помышлял, было глупо. Особенно сейчас, когда недавнее наспех сотворенное чудо все еще посверкивало остаточными искорками, медленно растворяясь под высокими сводами холла элитной многоэтажки в западном Мейфейре. Глупее разве что просить прощения и говорить, что он больше не будет…

— Прости, ангел. Я… больше не буду. Правда.

Хорошо, что вот уже третий год в доме Кроули нет живых консьержей: выглядеть последним идиотом перед не менее идиотской камерой не так обидно. Да и объективы отводить электронике проще, чем глаза живым людям, если уж на то пошло.

— Ну… ладно. Если так. Только... Мы же договорились! А ты...

Азирафаэль легко переходит от гнева к обиде: вот и сейчас опустил обвиняющий палец, надул пухлые губы, заморгал расстроенно. Но руку Кроули, что характерно, при этом не отпустил. Даже еще крепче вцепился. И это слегка успокаивает, хотя обычно расстроенный ангел куда больше выводил Кроули из равновесия, чем ангел разгневанный. Этот конкретный ангел, во всяком случае.

Кроули вздохнул.

— Ну… да. Договорились. Но вряд ли кого из моей или твоей конторы так уж заинтересует маленькое демоническое чудо по удалению пустых бутылок и мусора из моего обиталища. Это ведь не… ну, не то, о чем ты говорил. А мне… ну, прибраться. Понимаешь, я ведь не рассчитывал, что приведу гостей. Тем более тебя. Ну вот и… надо было там кое-что убрать, я ведь дома последний раз был Эрик знает когда.

— Не ругайся, пожалуйста.

— Не буду. И чудесить тоже больше не буду. Правда.

— Честно?

— Честно!

Правду говорить легко и приятно, тем более что чудесить действительно больше не надо: мусор — ладно, но главное, что одна весьма недвусмысленная и откровенная скульптура** теперь надежно укрыта в кладовке за оранжереей под старыми поддонами и мешками с землей, а вовсе не торчит посреди прихожей, готовая вызвать ненужные вопросы у любого, кто откроет входную дверь. Кроули слишком поздно вспомнил о ней и запаниковал. И не додумался ни до чего лучшего, чем попытаться втихаря нарушить только что заключенную договоренность, надеясь, что ангел ничего не заметит. Не заметит такой, как же! С его-то количеством глаз!

— Вот и хорошо, — удовлетворенно улыбается Азирафаэль. — Знаешь, я, наверное, за это тебя и люблю больше всего: за то, что ты мне никогда не врал. С самого начала, еще в саду. Ты мог промолчать, уклониться от ответа, отшутиться или даже нагрубить… но не врал никогда. Я всегда знал: что бы ни случилось, я всегда могу тебе верить. Всегда. Это было очень важно... ну, для меня. И я, кажется, так тебя ни разу и не поблагодарил… Так вот: спасибо!

— Нгк. Всегда пожалуйста. — Кроули отвел взгляд, стараясь не думать о чертовой скульптуре. В прохладном кондиционированном холле вдруг стало до странности жарко. Но умолчание ведь не есть ложь, правда? Ангел и сам говорил…

— И вообще, ты очень и очень…

— Вот только не надо, ангел! Не надо всех этих слов на букву «Х»! Они у нас отслеживаются куда строже чудес!

Добавить свое обычное «и за них порядочный демон может огрести порядочно неприятностей» он все же не смог — это была бы уже откровенная ложь, особенно в свете всего, уже случившегося с ними после неудавшегося Апокалипсиса. Но не признаваться же ангелу, что одного конкретного и далеко не порядочного демона от любой похвалы этого самого ангела каждый раз буквально бросает в жар. А еще эти похвалы творят что-то совсем уж неправильное с и без того достаточно узкими брюками, делая их тесными до полной невыносимости.

— Ох, Кроули, я… я не подумал… Прости. Я постараюсь больше не…

— Пошли уже, ангел! Кто-то, помнится, обещал мне настоящий райский секс, много горячего, вкусного секса. Или кто-то успел передумать?

— Никогда!

____________________________________________

ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ  
* Следует учитывать, что в данном конкретном случае слова о чуде являются не более чем эвфемизмом.

** Существовал, разумеется, весьма неиллюзорный шанс, что Азирафаэль в своей типично ангельской чистоте не догадается о почти обнаженной символичности двух борющихся крылатых фигур, обнаженных более чем полностью, но, зная о своем потрясающем и безошибочном умении из трехсот двадцати пяти стульев в пустом кинотеатре садиться на единственный сломанный (а из полутора миллионов младенцев потерять именно того единственного, чье исчезновение могло обернуться наибольшими и даже где-то глобальными неприятностями), Кроули предпочел и в этом случае не рисковать.

***

Незадолго до.

— Почему? — спросил Кроули, запрокидывая голову (и при этом не отказав себе в удовольствии потереться затылком об ангельское бедро).

Они сидели все в том же кафе, отгороженные от прочих немногочисленных посетителей зоной невнимания (маленькое оккультное чудо, ничего особенного). Ангел на стуле, очень прямо и не опираясь на спинку (этому мешали руки Кроули, обнимающие его за талию), а Кроули — на полу у его ног, вернее даже было бы сказать — между его коленей (насколько, конечно, позволял этот самый чертов стул). Впрочем, Кроули было почти все равно, как и где сидеть (хотя на коленях у ангела было бы мягче и однозначно теплее, тут спорить глупо), его куда больше интересовала тема их разговора. Очень животрепещущая тема.

Они говорили о сексе.

Не о сексе вообще как таковом (чего в нем интересного? после первой сотни раз остается сплошная рутина), а о вполне конкретном сексе между двумя вполне конкретными ангелами, один из которых уже вроде как был падшим (ладно, ладно, не падшим, а всего лишь неторопливо скатившимся и связавшимся не с той компанией)*, а другой падшим вовсе не был, но, как оказалось, ему тоже было плевать на условности. И, несмотря на то, что секс между ними пока еще пребывал в стадии тщательного (и непостижимого, а как же иначе!) планирования**, разговор был до чрезвычайности интересен обоим. О, да.

Они уже договорились о месте. Разумеется, у Кроули, в его стильном и пустом лофте в элитной многоэтажке Мейфейра, идеально сочетающем в обстановке тягу хозяина одновременно к минимализму и гигантомании: если уж стул — то трон, плазма — так во всю стену, а кровать — так, чтобы и Ее Величество королеву Великобритании уложить не зазорно, если той вдруг приспичит заглянуть на огонек (ну, или всю роту королевских гвардейцев в полном составе, если королевы не будет, а гвардейцы слегка потеснятся). Вполне, короче, достойный подиум для первого акта между ангелом и демоном.

Они уже договорились о времени: сейчас. Вот прямо сейчас. Почти что немедленно. Сразу же, как только все как следует запланируем, обсудим, обговорим, так сразу же и***…

А потом Азирафаэль натянул на лицо умилительно серьезное выражение (еще более умилительное от предательского румянца во все щеки и постоянных нервных поерзываний, от которых он не мог удержаться****) и потребовал от Кроули обещание сделать все хотя бы в этот раз по-человечески и без использования чудес. А на вполне резонное удивление Кроули толком так ничего и не ответил, замялся, начал прятать глаза и бормотать что-то об ангельской бюрократии и отчетах по легитимному использованию чудес. Поэтому Кроули потерся щекой о внутреннюю поверхность ангельского бедра (вызвав новую волну румянца и ерзанья) и спросил снова, на этот раз мягче:

— Почему?

Азирафаэль вздохнул. И наконец-то взглянул на Кроули — прямо и остро. В отличие от взгляда, голос его все еще оставался мягким:

— А ты представь, _что_ это будут за чудеса. И как они будут смотреться в отчетах. Поэтапно… Ну, сначала — перемещение ангела и демона в спальню демона. Это бы еще и ничего, вряд ли кому с точностью до сантиметра известна картография твоей квартиры, хотя уже вот это «совместное» может вызвать определенные, хм, нарекания и внимание привлечь. Они смирились с нашей дружбой, но не с таким демонстративным выставлением ее напоказЮ понимаешь? Но ладно. Дальше-то совсем уже однозначное пойдет... Избавление от одежды — чудом это ведь намного проще и эстетичнее, грех не воспользоваться. Уже интереснее, правда? Потом подготовка к... ну ты понял. Прикладывание определенных усилий. Расширение твоего… и моего… наших, короче... ну, ты понимаешь. Анальная смазка — в тюбике или прямо на пальцы. И в конце — удаление физиологических жидкостей с тел, белья и одежды. Может быть, не один раз. Ну, я надеюсь… И все вот это — золотыми чернилами по небесно-белому облачному листу на столе у Гавриила… Представил?

— Ой.

— Вот именно что «ой». У вас, может быть, и другие порядки, а у нас оно вот так работает. И всегда работало. И я бы не стал так уж рассчитывать на конфиденциальность твоих чудес. У бывших моих с бывшими твоими слишком крепкие связи, как оказалось. Вспомни хотя бы Михаила или тех же Эриков. — Азирафаэль помолчал, но все же добавил, и лицо его на миг исказилось в яростной гримасе (в воздухе снова запахло озоном): — Я не хочу, чтобы они заглядывали нам через плечо. Не в этот раз. И вообще. Никогда больше. Понимаешь?

— Нгк…

Да. Это Кроули понимал.

— Так что никаких чудес, понимаешь? Ничего, что могло бы отразиться в отчете и привлечь внимание Гавриила. А смазку мы просто купим. Где-нибудь по пути. В Сохо много магазинчиков подобного рода, наверняка и в твоем районе найдутся. Согласен?

— Никаких чудес, ангел. Я согласен.

— Спасибо.

— И, это… смазка у меня есть.

— Да? — К чистой радости Азирафаэль переходил так же быстро, как и к любой другой эмоции, этого у него не отнять. — Тогда чего же мы ждем?

До Мейфейр они добрались при помощи «Бентли»***** — договоренность уже начала действовать. А в коридоре перед лифтом Кроули вспомнил о злополучной скульптуре.

__________________________________________________

ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ  
* А на самом деле — просто задававшим не в то время не те вопросы не тому начальнику, но кто же мог знать-то, а?

** Или, может быть, как раз-таки и благодаря этому.

*** Кроули, возможно, предпочел бы обойтись без лишних слов и ускорить это самое «И», но ничуть не меньше Азирафаэля боялся в последний миг что-нибудь испортить, да к тому же за шесть тысяч лет он так и не научился толком говорить «нет» своему ангелу — разве что в каких-то совсем уж незначительных мелочах, вроде Французской революции или птичьего гриппа.

**** Кроули как раз обнаружил очень чувствительное местечко у ангела под лопатками, на месте крепления спрятанных крыльев, и вовсю его наглаживал, заставляя Азирафаэля краснеть, быстро дышать, ерзать на стуле и ежиться, а иногда даже пытаться непроизвольно стиснуть бедра — и тут уже определенные проблемы с дыханием начинались у самого Кроули.

***** Той хватило совести восемь раз подряд проиграть «Старомодного любовника», и как только сумела за четыре с половиной минуты?!

***

— Что-то не так, мой дорогой?

— Эм… нет. Я сейчас, ф-фсе ф-ф порядке, — просипел Кроули, одновременно стаскивая узкие кожаные брюки и не менее узкую черную майку вместе с рубашкой (никаких чудес, руки-то две, а змеи при желании могут и не так извернуться). Белья под брюками на Кроули не было.

Азирафаэль как-то ловко и совершенно незаметно успел раздеться первым, и вид обнаженного ангельского тела произвел на Кроули несколько большее впечатление, чем тот рассчитывал. А главное — удивил кое-какой деталью, обнаружить наличие (а вернее, отсутствие) которой Кроули точно не ожидал. Во всяком случае, не у ангела, поскольку выданное тому тело не могло быть таким изначально. Или могло?

Кроули не стал задавать вопросы и предпочел просто раздеться — ну так, для сравнения и прояснения некоторых обстоятельств.

— Ага, — удовлетворенно кивнул сам себе Азирафаэль, не без удовольствия разглядывая наполовину эрегированный демонский член, — я так и думал, что ты сохранишь базовую комплектацию этого тела.

— А я вот не думал, что ты когда-то успел заделаться иудеем!

— Почему сразу иудеем? Хотя к евреям я всегда относился с должной долей…

— Потому что у тебя член обрезанный, ангел! 

— А? — Азирафаэль моргнул с озадаченным видом, словно то, что он только что услышал, никак не укладывалось в систему его мировосприятия, и теперь нужно было срочно что-то с чем-то делать — то ли с услышанным, то ли с системой, то ли с восприятием. — Так вот что тебя удивило, а я-то думал…

— Но когда?

— Ох, да даже не помню, давно.

— Но зачем?

— А разве не очевидно?

— Нет.

— Но ведь так красивее.

— Зато мне не нужна смазка! Можно гонять просто кожей. Ну когда я... — Кроули сглотнул. Черт. Об этом тоже лучше не думать.

— О. Что, правда? — Азирафаэль казался заинтригованным.

— Да.

— Хм. Наверное, это удобно. Зато обрезанный выглядит эстетичнее! И аккуратнее. Согласись!

— Не знаю. Рассмотрю поближе — скажу точно.

— А ты что? Не рассмотрел, когда мы менялись телами?

— Нет! — Кроули почувствовал, что краснеет, а в голом виде (да еще и стоя перед ангелом!) заливаться краской от макушки и до пупка казалось почему-то особенно неприличным.

— А почему?

Ангел иногда такой... ангел!

— Да потому что это… неэтично, ангел! Я демон, конечно, но не до такой же степени…

— Не понимаю... — Азирафаэль пожал плечами. — А я так осмотрел. И даже пощупал. Это ведь так интересно! 

При мысли о пальцах ангела, которые ощупывают, изучая, его член, Кроули словно нырнул в котел с кипящим маслом.

— Свой-то я отлично изучил за столько лет, — продолжал между тем ничего не заметивший ангел. — А твой оказался совсем не похож, даже сравнить захотелось. Жаль, тогда это было совсем невозможно сделать, чтобы их рядышком положить и сравнить…

Их члены. Рядом. Касаются друг друга, горячие, влажные, трутся… Ох. Не стоило об этом даже и думать! Рано, слишком рано! Кроули опять слишком быстр, Азирафаэль почти спокоен и если и возбужден, то самую малость, разве что порозовел слегка, да и то совсем чуть, и глаза блестят. Чинно сидит на краешке кровати, и ангельский член — толстый, красивый, бледно-розовый — спокойно и расслабленно лежит на пухлых бедрах, тоже лишь самую малость порозовев. Красивый такой, теплый даже на вид, нежный и гладенький, ярко выраженная головка чуть темнее, но тоже розовая. При полной эрекции, наверное, будет напоминать шляпку гриба. И вообще типично ангельский член, внушительный и аккуратный даже в полурасслабленном состоянии: никакой сморщенной складчатой кожи, никаких вздутых вен… Черт. И об этом тоже не надо бы...

— Ух ты!

Восхищенный взгляд ангела устремлен на ярко-алую головку члена Кроули (вот тут-то как раз и складчатая кожа, и вздутые вены очень даже в наличии), как раз показавшуюся над краем сморщенной кожицы. И под этим горячим восторженным взглядом плоть наливается соком и уже нет никаких сил удержать спешащую наружу первую каплю смазки. Черт, ангел! Если ты будешь так смотреть, то для одного демона все кончится довольно быстрым и довольно грязным конфузом.

— А можно потрогать?

Кроули сглотнул. Возможно, все кончится даже еще быстрее, чем он только что думал. Но отказать невозможно, от одной только мысли о таком в низу живота все скручивает горячим узлом до полной нестерпимости и поджимается все, что только может поджаться. Может быть, это будет не так уж и...

— Д-да. Если хочешь.

Кажется, удалось сказать это достаточно нейтральным тоном. Не слишком похожим на нетерпеливое поскуливание и подпрыгивание, когда нет сил стоять на месте ровно. Шесть тысяч лет прошло, а он так и не научился…

— Хочу.

Ох…

— Л-ладно. Только… — Черт, черт, черт... Кроули стиснул бедра, изо всех сил стараясь говорить спокойно и даже слегка насмешливо. — Ангел, тут вот какая штука… Между обрезанными и необрезанными есть небольшая разница… не только внешне! Обрезанные медленнее возбуждаются, они привыкли быть оголенными. Необрезанные… они чувствуют очень остро. И более... скорострельны. И поэтому, ангел, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я раньше времени разрядился тебе в руку… не гони. Пожалуйста.

— Да-да, конечно, — бормочет Азирафаэль, особо не вслушиваясь, полностью поглощенный уже начатым исследованием, и тянет Кроули на кровать рядом с собой. — Конечно же, дорогой, я буду осторожен.

Теперь они оба сидят на кровати, очень близко, лицом друг к другу, и мягкое колено Азирафаэля упирается во внутреннюю сторону бедра Кроули слишком близко к паху, и это мешает мыслить связно. Как и то, что пальцы у ангела мягкие и теплые, очень нежные пальцы, они оттягивают с головки кожицу и чисто из интереса передергивают ею вверх-вниз по члену — такое знакомое, такое мучительно сладкое движение, что Кроули приходится закусить губы, давя рвущийся наружу стон. А потом эти теплые мягкие пальцы нежно гладят головку, размазывая выступившие капли и щекоча отверстие уретры. А потом находят самое чувствительное место у крепления уздечки и...

И Кроули понимает, что сладкая пытка сейчас кончится, вот прямо сейчас, если только, конечно, Кроули срочно что-нибудь не придумает. Срочно! Бож… Сат… кто-нибудь! Одно маленькое демоническое чудо, совсем-совсем крохотное, просто чтобы слегка унять напряжение, ставшее нестерпимым… Ангел не должен заметить, оно ведь будет совсем крохотное… а иначе…

Пальцы щелкнули словно сами собой. Незаметно. Он мог бы поклясться — совсем-совсем незаметно.

Но что-то изменилось.

Наверное, предшествующее напряжение было действительно слишком сильным и вся кровь от мозга отлила в совершенно иную часть тела*: он и правда не заметил, когда (а главное — почему!) все изменилось, причем так кардинально. Слишком отвлекся. 

Ангел по-прежнему сидел рядом, может быть, даже ближе, чем раньше — во всяком случае, теперь их бедра соприкасались по всей длине, и Кроули собственным коленом чувствовал ангельский член — такой гладкий, такой теплый... и такой безнадежно расслабленный.

Но смотрел Азирафаэль теперь в сторону. И руки его безвольно лежали на бедрах.

Запаниковать Кроули не успел.

— Надеюсь, ты не обидишься… — тихо сказал Азирафаэль, по-прежнему на него не глядя. — Я ведь и на самом деле думал, что… Ну, надеялся. Никак не предполагал, что это может вызвать такие... затруднения. Извини. Я не хотел тебя так напрягать.

Тон голоса у него был окончательным. Тот самый ангельский тон, сразу заставляющий вспомнить о восточных вратах и пылающем мече.

Самое время паниковать. Фонтанировать идеями, срочно что-то придумывать, исправлять ситуацию... Но внутри почему-то лишь гулкая пустота. Одна пустота, и ничего более. Ты слишком быстрый, Кроули. Всегда был.Ты даже контролировать себя и то не можешь. Даже когда это настолько важно.

Вот и все. Вот и все. Сейчас он тебя пошлет. Совсем. Доигрался, старый змей. Так всегда бывает с теми, кто хочет слишком много и слишком быстро.

Ты жадный ублюдлок, Кроули. Тебе было мало оставаться просто друзьями? Просто быть рядом. Просто иметь возможность смотреть на него не украдкой, не исподтишка, а открыто смотреть. Какая же это роскошь — просто смотреть, как он улыбается, и знать, что улыбается он тебе. Спорить и даже ругаться до хрипоты — зная при этом, что тебе все равно будут вот так улыбаться… Но тебе было мало.

Ну так радуйся: теперь и этого тоже не будет. Ничего не будет. И этого тоже.

Тебя сейчас выпнут со свистом и из друзей, потому что поймут, что это все ложь, что на самом деле ты никогда ему не был другом. С самого начала. С самой эдемской стены и первого ливня, когда, еще сам ничегошеньки не понимая, шагнул ближе, под сердечно распахнутое навстречу крыло. Потому что вдруг потянуло так, что стало больно стоять на месте, почти невыносимо больно, если так далеко, слишком далеко, на расстоянии шага… Уже тогда. И потом. Все время — больно, когда далеко. Когда близко, правда, тоже больно, но по-другому и хотя бы можно дышать. И улыбаться. Этим глупым человеческим телам почему-то иногда необходимо дышать, а улыбаться — это уже ты сам научился.

Попытка остаться друзьями... как же жалко это звучит! Но все-таки. Хоть что-то. «Ангел, давай забудем всю эту чушь! Пожалуйста. И я клянусь, что больше ни разу… никогда… ни намеком… Мне слишком важна наша дружба, ангел, чтобы потерять ее из-за нелепых телодвижений, пусть и не лишенных приятности, но… Ангел, пожалуйста. Давай забудем. Давай... давай останемся просто друзьями…»

Поздно. Да и вранье. Это он с тобою дружил — искренне, радостно и во всю широту своей небесной души. А ты, если по честному, другом ему никогда и не был. Искренним и бескорыстным другом, ничего не желающим взамен. Ты желал — всегда. Быть ближе. Еще ближе. Еще. Всегда. Так что нет, вы не друзья, и никогда ими не были. Вы ангел и демон. А демоны дружить не умеют. 

Он поймет, о чем ты думал — каждый раз, когда был рядом и притворялся другом, говоря о «нашей» стороне. Азирафаэль далеко не дурак, а тут и дурак бы понял. Он _уже_ начинает понимать. Потому и смотрит так. Он уже _почти понял._

— Ангел, послушай…

— Нет.

Вот так. Коротко и ясно. И голос обманчиво мягкий, такому голосу возражать невозможно и спорить с ним невозможно тоже. Мягкий, словно пух, словно небесное райское облако, в котором спрятан огненный меч. Вот и все. Вот. И. Все.

— Это ты меня послушай. Пожалуйста. _Мой дорогой…_

Последние два слова ангел выделил — еле заметно и вряд ли намеренно, со странной кривоватой усмешкой, словно сам не был уверен в том, что это обращение все еще остается подходящим. В груди резануло. Что ж, вполне закономерно и ожидаемо, вряд ли Азирафаэль еще хоть раз сознательно назовет тебя так, это право ты тоже потерял — быть его дорогим. Только его.

Больно.

— Не надо было так. Право слово, Кроули… не надо. Если тебе все это настолько… Я ведь все время их чувствовал... твои маленькие чудеса. Все время, когда ты был рядом. И вот сейчас. И теперь понимаю — зачем. Ну так вот. не надо, ради меня — не надо. Мне не настолько… Просто не надо.

Конечно. Не надо. Кто спорит? Уж точно не Кроули. _Не надо было._

Только вот понимаешь ты это, как правило, лишь тогда, когда уже слишком поздно и ничего не исправить.

— Секс… Не более чем условность. Он ведь не самое главное в жизни, правда? Ты согласен?

— Да.

Конечно, ангел. Кроули согласился бы с чем угодно, но с этим... да он сам бы это сказал, если бы только осмелился! Надо всего лишь сглотнуть горьковатый комок и прошептать немеющими губами: 

— Конечно, ангел...

— Ну вот. Дружба куда важнее. Наша дружба, Кроули! Я не хотел бы ее терять… пожалуйста, нет… Это было бы самым страшным. Особенно, сейчас, после всего...

Пальцы у Азирафаэля больше вовсе не теплые, они ледяные, и голос дрожит. И Кроули тоже вздрагивает, когда эти холодные пальцы осторожно касаются его запястья. Вздрагивает, но тут же выворачивает ладонь и сам хватается за руку ангела — прежде, чем тот успевает ее отдернуть. Накрепко сплетает пальцы. Может быть, еще не все потеряно. Может быть, еще остается шанс. Хоть на что-то. Может быть.

Сердце колотится в горле.

— Только врать больше не надо, ладно? — Голос Азирафаэля срывается. — Не надо. Пожалуйста. Это очень обидно, понимаешь? И больно. Не надо притворяться, если тебе самому не надо. Ты ведь этими чудесами... интерес стимулировал. да? Ну, особый... Не надо. Ради меня — не надо, слышишь?! Ты ведь никогда мне не врал… ну вот. И в этом не надо тоже.

Все, что угодно. ангел. Для тебя — все, что угодно. Только скажи.

— Если тебе неприятны мои прикосновения — я… я больше не стану. Я понимаю… все понимаю, да, когда-то ты меня любил и… в этом смысле тоже. Когда-то. Давно. Но я слишком долго тянул, и ты… перехотел, тебе это больше неинтересно… Во всяком случае, со мной. Ну, бывает, что уж теперь.

Ан-гел? Что за...

— У нас разные скорости, я опоздал. Я слишком... медленный.Понимаю. Но это не повод терять и все остальное, что между нами, правда? Мне слишком дорога наша дружба.

— Анг-хгх-гел…

— Послушай! Нет, ну правда! Мой дорогой, пожалуйста, не надо приводить себя в искусственное возбуждение, только чтобы доказать, что я тебе ценен. Ну, еще и в этом плане. Не надо! Мне этого не надо, понимаешь?! Я ведь ангел, в конце-то концов! — Он хихикает, нервно и неуверенно, стреляет глазами. Они блестят, но как-то иначе, не так, как раньше. Словно стеклянные. — Мы, ангелы, вообще довольно-таки фригидные существа… в смысле сексуальности… За шесть тысяч лет ты уже мог бы и заметить!

— Ангел! — Кроули наконец удается опомниться в достаточной степени, чтобы выдавить из себя не только непроизносимые демонические звуки. — Да что ты несешь, Эрик тебя забери?!

— Не… не ругайся... — Азирафаэль шмыгает носом и добавиляет совсем уже тихо: — Пожалуйста.

— А теперь ты меня послушай, ангел! Пожалуйста! — перебил его Кроули, не выдержав. — Ты все неправильно понял. С точностью до наоборот! Мне не надо прикладывать усилий, чтобы так на тебя реагировать. Когда ты рядом. И чудеса мне для этого не нужны. Наоборот, понимаешь? Мне надо прикладывать усилия, чтобы _не реагировать_ так на тебя постоянно, ангел! Очень большие усилия. И… и, понимаешь… — Он сглотнул и улыбнулся, надеясь, что хотя бы улыбка выйдет не настолько жалкой и голодной, как голос. — Человеческих усилий для этого не хватает. Ну вот никак.

— Почему?

Голос ангела звучит странно, хрипло и напряженно. Но он хотя бы заговорил, ответил, услышал, а не несет больше всю ту чушь, на которой, оказывается, был так зациклен. А значит, надо идти до конца, несмотря на всю унизительность ситуации.

Кроули зажмурился** и выпалил, мучительно краснея и давясь торопливыми словами, словно боясь передумать:

— Потому что иначе я все время буду мокрым, ангел. Все время, когда ты рядом. А я не люблю быть мокрым, понимаешь? Это... противно. Во всяком случае, не так, не чтобы белье. Я даже мокрые носки терпеть не могу, а белье особенно. Это просто ужасно!

— Ох…

— Да! Ты это хотел услышать?! Ну так вот… И бесполезно смотреть в сторону, думать об утках, дышать глубоко и считать про себя до миллиона. Все бесполезно, ангел, когда ты рядом! Вот и приходится раз за разом прибегать к маленьким демоническим чудесам, я уже сам почти не замечаю, когда… Потому что иначе никак! Стоит тебе только посмотреть на меня вот так, стоит тебе лишь улыбнуться… Тебе даже касаться меня не надо, понимаешь, в чем главный ужас? Достаточно просто посмотреть, просто облизнуться, смакуя суши, просто… Просто быть. И это нестерпимо, унизительно и невозможно, совсем невозможно… Особенно рядом с тобой! 

_Не рядом с тобой_.Особенно, если бы ты заметил...

Ответом был сдавленный вздох и странное еле намеченное движение у бедра, сродни невесомому поглаживанию. Но главное — вздох. Глубокий такой, потрясенный и… томный!

Кроули распахнул глаза, обмирая и не веря.

Азирафаэль смотрит на него в упор — такой невыносимо (до боли!) прекрасный, разгоряченный, раскрасневшийся, с полуоткрытыми припухшими губами и дышащими зрачками, расширившимися чуть ли не во всю радужку. Снова вздыхает, на этот раз рвано и почти с пристаныванием, от которого по спине Кроули прокатилась волна горячих мурашек, и как-то неловко вертит задницей, словно ему неудобно сидеть.

И снова проходится своим членом по бедру Кроули — горячим, возбужденным, каменно стоящим ангельским членом с напряженной красиво очерченной головкой, напоминающей темно-розовую шляпку гриба.

— Ох, твои слова… — выдыхает Азирафаэль и опять непроизвольно двигает бедрами. Голос его тает, словно капля воска на сковородке. — То, что ты говоришь, это… ох… это та-а-ак заводит!

И он снова дернулся, неосознанно отираясь своим членом, твердым, горячим и уже подтекающим членом о демонское бедро, оставляя на нем влажный след. И дальше, глубже, за яички, между ягодиц, вторгаясь и прижимаясь, заполняя и не оставляя ничего ни внутри, ни снаружи, только:

— Ох, ангел… Да когда я… Когда рядом с тобой… Да я же взорваться готов!

Только:

— Ох, Кроули… да, да! Говори! Говори, пожалуйста!

— Да я, ангел…

— Кроули, да!!!

Только руки, только губы, только тела, истосковавшиеся друг по другу за столько тысячелетий, только змея, наконец-то намотавшаяся на колесо — и не важно уже, сама ли змея намоталась на него или это колесо первым проявило инициативу, и не важно даже, кто на кого намотался***. Важно, что их только двое и никаких посторонних, заглядывающих через плечо. И никаких чудес.

Только:

— Ан-гел... я от тебя... всегда... ты такой... ох, ангел...

Только горячая ответная дрожь, и долгая истомная судорога, и бессвязный шепот, обжигающий кожу:

— Да, да... а-а-ах... говори, говори... мой дорогой... мой...

Только горячий выплеск глубоко внутри, и собственная неудержимая дрожь по нарастающей, и финальный спазм. мучительно сладкий, и разрядка, и... Только тела, впечатанные друг в друга так крепко, что не разорвать, и горячее-липкое между, и одно дыхание на двоих. и сердца, пробивающие ребра, и...

Только жарким выдохом в плечо, судорожным и почти беззвучным:

— Да, ангел, да... Твой.****

Только капля голубовато-прозрачного небесного воска на адской сковородке, раскаленной практически докрасна…

__________________________________________________  
ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ  
* Раньше Кроули считал подобные высказывания типично человеческим преувеличением и результатом склонности все излишне драматизировать, драмаквинить, выражаясь современным сленгом. Но теперь на собственном горьком опыте убедился, что это не так.

** Почему-то с закрытыми глазами, не видя Азирафаэля, такого несчастного и бледного, признаваться в собственных слабостях и грешках Кроули показалось несколько проще. Возможно, древняя человеческая убежденность в том, что ночью никто ничего не видит и Бог спит, несколько более древняя, чем то кажется людям?

*** В конце концов, если змея шесть тысяч лет мечтала на него намотаться — кем надо быть сейчас, чтобы докапываться до этой никому не нужной ерунды?

**** У каждого свои кинки)))


End file.
